


The Prom Prince

by narukamiyu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: Somehow, prom wasn't as stressful as he'd always imagined it would be.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The Prom Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the wonderful Insomnia High zine! I hope you enjoy <3

There was no feeling quite like the spring breeze cooling them down as they walked away from the school and its stuffy classrooms. Prompto stretched and shot his best friend a grin. “Hey, Noct. It’ll be the weekend soon, do you have any plans?”

Noctis shrugged, smiling back. “Sleep in. Play video games.”

“Hell yeah! Can I come over?”

“Yeah, dude. Anytime.”

He did a brief dance of victory in his head as they continued on their way home in a comfortable silence. Being around Noct was...well, it made him happy. Despite their extremely different backgrounds, Noctis was a pretty normal guy, emphasis on pretty. Gods, the way his eyes seemed to shine in the light, the small upward quirk of his lips whenever Prompto cracked a joke…

What was he thinking about again? Noctis. Of course. He resisted the urge to sigh, knowing that Noct would give him a questioning look. Prompto was so smitten.

He’d realized it a few months ago. Prompto had joked about asking Noctis to be a model for his photography, to which Noctis had casually agreed. Imagining Noctis being the subject of his photos had given him an epiphany: his best friend was beautiful. His smile was radiant. He was...

Prompto was in love.

Since his realization, he was having a difficult time trying not to think about how his heart seemed to beat faster when he was with Noctis, how his face seemed to become warm so often around him. Sometimes he wondered if he came off as obvious to everyone or if it was all just in his head. 

“Hey...Prompto?”

“Mhm?” He glanced over at his best friend. Noctis almost looked...nervous? There was something big on his mind for sure. 

“Play a game with me tomorrow after school.”

Prompto blinked. Was that what had gotten him so tensed up? “Sure!” he said with an easy smile. “What game?”

Noctis smiled back. “You’ll have to find out tomorrow. Come to my last class when yours is over.”

“Ooh, you’ve gotten me curious now. Tell me,” he coaxed, but Noct wouldn’t budge. 

“My lips are sealed,” he said, and Prompto thought,  _ Maybe I can kiss them open. _

Wait. Where’d that come from? Prompto mentally shook himself, hoping his suddenly flushed face wasn’t too noticeable. “Yeah, okay!” he said, his voice a pitch higher. Noctis raised a brow at him, and Prompto cleared his throat. “I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah.” Noct looked simultaneously relieved and still anxious about something, and Prompto wondered what this game was even about.

When he arrived home, the house was empty as usual. He dropped his bag next to the door and flopped down onto his bed. He was aware that he had homework, but getting out his study materials seemed like too much effort at the moment. 

His thoughts kept going back to Noctis’s words. He and Prompto played games all the time, so what could this be about? Prompto shrugged and rolled onto his back, eyes tracing the faint bumps and patterns on the ceiling. He’d find out soon enough, and he couldn’t deny that he was excited for it; whatever that Noct had come up with, Prompto was sure that he would love it.

* * *

_ [Noctis]: u know where my math classroom is, right _

_ [Prompto]: yea dude!! i’ll be there in a few min! _

Prompto stuck his phone back in his pocket, shouldered his bag, and left the classroom. Noct’s math class took place in another hall, but it shouldn’t take too long to get there. Still, he kept his pace brisk, not wanting to keep his best friend waiting. 

When he arrived, he stuck his head through the doorway and looked around. Noctis wasn’t...there. Huh. Maybe he’d slipped into the bathroom or something while waiting for Prompto?

“Oh, you’re him, aren’t you?”

Prompto watched as a boy his age came up to him. “Who?”

“You’re Prompto, right? Prince Noctis asked me to give this to you when you arrived.” He handed Prompto a folded-up letter, and Prompto hurriedly opened it, barely noticing as the boy left the classroom.

_ Dear Prompto, _

_ This is the game. You have to use these clues to find where I am. Hope you don’t get too bored. I’ll be waiting. _

_ Noctis _

Prompto couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. Clues, huh. This should be fun. At the bottom of the page was a single photograph, one that showed the view of the city. It looked familiar…

“The roof!” he realized, and tucked the paper into his bag. He and Noct would sometimes sneak up to the roof during lunch, and the view was  _ gorgeous _ . He quickly made his way up the stairs and flung open the door to the roof.

There was a single desk in the middle, and Prompto stepped toward it curiously. He picked up the small plastic bag on the desk and dug through it, finding a piece of chocolate and a memo. 

_ This is actually one of the chocolates that Ignis made last week, but I forgot to bring some in to share it with you. Hope you like it. Also, did you know I beat your high score on Justice Monsters Five? _

“You did not!” Prompto muttered, unwrapping the chocolate and plopping it into his mouth. His eyes widened as rich taste flooded his senses. Man, Ignis was  _ so  _ good at this. 

He looked back at the letter and tilted his head.  _ Justice Monsters Five, huh… _ Noctis and he would usually play it at the arcade after school, and he had fond memories of often kicking Noct’s ass in the scoreboard.

He folded up the letter and left the roof, the last of the chocolate melting in his mouth.

As he made his way to the arcade, Prompto wondered what Noctis was up to. Was he just nervously waiting for him at their final meeting place? What if Prompto took too long to find him? At that disheartening thought, Prompto picked up the pace.

The arcade was colorfully lit as usual. Not many people were present, and Prompto immediately picked out a package in front of the Justice Monsters Five machine. It was a small cardboard box, taped lightly to keep it from opening. He hurriedly removed the tape and held up a...red rose? He swallowed. This couldn’t mean what he thought it meant, right…? 

Next to the rose was a note.

_ Dear Prompto, _

_ Hope you like the flower. Guess where I got it. _

_ Love, Noctis _

Prompto read over the lines over and over again, eyes catching on the word  _ love _ . What was Noctis doing? Trying to calm his racing heart, Prompto looked at the flower. There were, of course, florists in Insomnia. But he also knew that the Citadel had a private garden that Noctis liked to visit sometimes. He’d shown Prompto once, and Prompto had happily taken several pictures of the gorgeous flowers.

Carefully placing the rose and the note inside the box and carrying it with him, he stepped out of the arcade and onto the city’s streets. The sun was partially obscured by the clouds, but it was still a nice day. 

Prompto looked at the giant Citadel and took a deep breath before he started walking toward it.

* * *

The guards at the Citadel knew him from his various visits to Noct, even though it made him nervous each time. Luckily, he didn’t have to ask anyone for directions since he knew his way to the garden; anywhere else other than that and Noct’s old room and he would have been lost. 

As he approached the entrance to the garden, he felt his heartbeat pick up the pace again. What was Noctis thinking, sending him a rose...he knew what that meant, right? Weren’t roses supposed to be romantic?

“You made it.”

“Sure did!” Prompto stepped in front of his best friend, who was standing on the path leading to the sylleblossoms. To the sides grew a variety of flowers, including roses. “So, uh…”

Noctis rubbed at the back of his neck. “Sorry to lead you all over the place.”

“No, no! It was fun. I liked it,” Prompto said hurriedly. “Thanks for the...chocolate and the flower.”

Noctis smiled shyly at him, and Prompto felt that his heart was going to burst out of his chest. “Hey, Prom...will you go to prom with me?”

A beat of silence. Prompto’s lips twitched into a smile, and then a full-blown laugh. “You had to make the pun, didn’t you?”

Fortunately, Noctis joined in the laughter. “Well, it’s a once in a lifetime chance. So…”

Prompto stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Noctis in an embrace. “Of course, dude! I...I like you a lot.” Somehow it was easier to say it when he wasn’t looking at him in the face - but one day he’d gather up the courage to do so.

Noct returned the hug tightly and let out a small sigh of relief. “Um. I like you too.”

Giddiness rose up within him, and Prompto separated from the hug to grin at Noctis. “So, uh...boyfriends?” He mentally bonked himself in the head. He sure could have been a lot more eloquent with that, but whatever. This was Noctis; he’d understand.

“Boyfriends,” Noctis agreed, nodding. His face had lit up, and Prompto thought it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

“So,” he said, letting out a laugh, “what now?”

Noctis tentatively took his hand and squeezed it, making Prompto's heart jump to his throat. In a good way. “It's getting kind of late...I can walk you home, if you’d like?”

Prompto grinned widely. “My Prince Charming. I'd love that.” He also loved the blush that was quickly overtaking Noct's face. Giddiness rising in his chest, he swung their arms together and started walking home with his boyfriend.

* * *

The days following Noctis's promposal were fairly normal, albeit with some more affection: shy hand-holding, hugs that lasted a bit longer than usual… Prompto liked it.

The days leading up to the dance itself, however, were filled with nervous anticipation. They didn't talk about the event much except for the time that Prompto brought up what he was thinking of wearing so that he and Noct could match. Even with that settled, the tension was almost unbearable. Again, in a good way! He was so excited, and he was ready, and…

“Gladio, I can't do this,” Prompto groaned, plopping down on the couch. 

Gladio just rolled his eyes at him and grumbled, “Watch the suit.” He looked up at the other boy with pleading eyes.

“What if Noct doesn't have a good time? What if he doesn't like my suit?”

Before he could go on, Gladio sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Listen. As part of the Crownsguard, I'm around Noctis a lot, okay? And he smiles whenever he mentions you.” He paused and added thoughtfully, “You actually make him less bratty than usual.”

Prompto swallowed. “So…”

Gladio sighed. “You make him happy, idiot. Both of you are going to have fun.”

Prompto laughed nervously. “You think so?” That's all he wanted, for Noctis to be happy.

Gladio slapped him on the back, making him wince. “Well, you're the one dating him. Why don't you go and...I don't know, woo him or something?”

“H-Huh?” He felt his face getting warm. “I don’t know how to do that!”

“Well, clearly you do, considering that you two are  _ boyfriends _ .”

Boyfriends. Right. The word still made him giddy, and he smiled at Gladio. “Okay...I’ll just. Buy him flowers? Not that he needs any, but-”

“Just be yourself,” Gladio said, chuckling. “It’s almost time. You ready to go yet?”

“...Yeah. I am.”

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Prompto almost sprinted to get to it. When he opened the door, Noctis was…

Wow.

He was in a tuxedo like Prompto, and he looked  _ astounding _ . The princely aura just flowed from him in waves. 

And then he awkwardly held up a hand to wave at Prompto. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Prompto said, his grin widening by the second. “You look amazing, dude!”

“...Thanks. You too,” Noctis mumbled, and Prompto took his hand.

“Bye, Gladio! Thanks for the help!” he called back, and Gladio stepped out to give both of them a nod. 

“Have fun and stay safe. Don’t hesitate to call if something weird happens.”

Noctis gave Prompto a curious look, as if to ask why Gladio was there in the first place. “Yeah, yeah. No worries.” He started pulling Prompto along. “Ignis is waiting in the car. Let’s go.”

Prompto squeezed Noctis’s hand and gave him a happy smile, which his boyfriend returned. As they got in the backseat, Prompto nodded to Ignis. “Thanks for driving us.”

“It’s no problem. I hope the two of you have fun,” Ignis said, starting the car.

“I was actually really nervous about this,” Noctis confided to him, and Prompto looked at him.

“Me too. But hey, it’ll be okay.” They shared a smile and a comfortable silence as the car approached the entrance.

As they slowed to a stop, Prompto took a deep breath and opened the car door. They’d...probably get a lot of stares, considering who Noctis was.

And he was right. The moment they stepped away from the car after a goodbye to Ignis, the whispers started. Prince Noctis this, Prince Noctis that…

“Don’t mind them,” Noctis said quietly. He looked at Prompto with a gaze that made his heart melt. “We’re here together. That’s what’s important.”

“You’re right.” Gathering up the courage, he leaned in to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, ignoring the gasps from the people around them.

Noctis was blushing. It was cute. “...Let’s go already.”

The main hall was crowded and dimly lit, and the two of them shared a look. Prompto knew and understood that Noctis didn’t want to be on center stage, so he pulled his boyfriend close and made his way over to the wall, where there were less people mingling around. The two of them stood there for a moment in an awkward silence before Noctis gave him a shy smile.

“Thanks for coming with me. It...means a lot.”

Wow, he really needed to calm his racing heart. “Of course, dude. You’re my best friend and my boyfriend. I…” He took a deep breath. “I love you.”

Gods, Noct’s expression was so  _ tender _ . He wished he could capture it on camera, but this was more than enough. 

“I love you, too.” The words were mumbled but still loud enough for him to hear. With a small laugh, Prompto reached out to hold Noctis’s hand and his waist. 

“This feels so weird. But in a good way, you know?” Prompto swayed a little, with Noct following his lead. “I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be with you like this.”

Noctis looked at him seriously. “I’m the lucky one,” he said. And then he leaned in close to press their lips together in a gentle kiss, making Prompto’s eyes widen.

It lasted for a second. Noctis pulled back, hesitance reflected in his eyes. “Was that okay?”

Instead of responding, Prompto pulled him back toward him for another kiss. It was  _ so  _ much better than okay.


End file.
